Dread
}} The Dread is the Stalker's bow. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Slash damage. Advantages: * Higher Base Damage than Paris (Tied with the Paris Prime). * Highest critical chance of all bows. * Tied with the Cernos for highest crit damage of the bows. * Silent. * High Slash Damage makes it effective versus Infested and Flesh type enemies. * Can stagger Ancients on every hit, even uncharged. * Bolts drop less when compared to Paris. * Two polarity slots. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line. * The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. Disadvantages: * Low Impact and Puncture damage, ill-suited for Shields or Armor. * Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. * When charging arrows between each shot, enemy shields will often start to regenerate in between each shot. * Requires large amounts of Plastids to build. (Only a disadvantage to new players, in which case what are you doing fighting the stalker?) * Can be hard to find its blueprint. (one must defeat the Stalker in order to have a chance of its blueprint dropping. Acquisition The Dread cannot be purchased separately, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle. Its blueprint can be dropped by the Stalker upon death or when he is forced to flee. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. Notes * Using a build of Shred, Speed Trigger, and Fast Hands will allow you to charge your bow almost instantly. * In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. ** Nekros's desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets, yielding 2 drops, as if there were 2 bodies. * It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (Confirmed, but no solid percentiles (if any) have been noted yet.) * All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This allows more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. * Bug: The Arsenal UI lists the critical damage as 150%, however, it is 200%. * In Update 12 Flight Speed of Dread arrows got increased. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png See also * Stalker, the ''entity ''who uses this bow. * Paris, a Tenno-made bow. * Paris Prime, the primed version of the Paris. de:Dread Category:Stalker Category:Bow